


Something Beautiful

by TheBlackQueen13



Series: Beauty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackQueen13/pseuds/TheBlackQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some beautiful things were meant to die. </p><p>Or the fic where Bokuto has slight memory loss from a car crash and forgets about Akaashi and everyone kind of suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into Haikyuu!! and have been Bokuaka obsessed. This is a result of my inability to sleep at 4:00 am. Sorry if this is kind of crap, my writing skills are rusty. 
> 
> You might see more Bokuaka from me later on.

Sometimes the beautiful things in life were meant to die. Kuroo realized this when Bokuto had woken up after slight memory loss. When Bokuto had lost all memory of Akaashi.

. . .

Kuroo had only seen Akaashi cry 5 times in his life.

The first was when Bokuto and Akaashi got into their first real fight, Kuroo doesn’t even remember on what if he's honest. Just that Akaashi had looked for Kenma that night in tears. Kenma and Akaashi left the apartment afterwards to go get ice cream. (Bokuto showed up after they left, in tears, looking for Kuroo)

The second time he cried was when Bokuto proposed to him. He was shedding tears of happiness that night. Bokuto had proposed at a park in front of their friends. When Akaashi said yes, Bokuto was so relieved that he cried too. Kuroo never understood how Bokuto thought there was a chance Akaashi might say no. (There never was) The ring fit perfectly and matched Akaashi’s eyes beautifully. (Akaashi hid the ring after Bokuto woke up)

The third time was when Akaashi heard of Bokuto in an accident. He had come in with tears in his eyes, rushing toward the hospital desk in a frenzy. He had broken down in front of Bokuto’s bed when he saw the man he loved unconscious with bruises from the car crash. The doctors warned them that there might be slight memory loss and he wouldn’t wake until at least 4 days. (Akaashi stopped truly smiling, that beautiful smile that Bokuto fell in love with.)

The fourth was when Bokuto woke up and they found out he didn’t remember Akaashi at all. Akaashi had left the room soon afterwards, still calm and reserved. Kuroo followed him outside and to the side of the building. The mask had cracked and tears poured that day. The skies cried that day, mourning a love that died. (Kuroo tried to forget the tears he saw that day, the clear pain he saw.)

And the fifth was at Bokuto's wedding. Akaashi was his best man. It was afterwards that Kuroo found him in the woods by a pond a little ways from the after party, crying silent tears in the night. He never forgot the image of a broken man who had lost his world, sun and life.

. . .

"I lost Kuroo. The only thing that I resent is that she doesn’t even realize what she won."

. . .

Akaashi was never bitter towards them. If anything he supported them the most, despite the pain that followed.

Everyone else was less supportive because they saw it. They saw the pain in Akaashi’s eyes, they saw the love vanish from Bokuto’s. They saw the most beautiful relationship they ever saw die in front of their eyes. They saw the part of Akaashi that died along with it.

. . .

Kuroo wasn’t expecting Bokuto to show up at his door, two years after he got married with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know anymore.”

Kuroo sat there and listened as his friend of so long tried to understand why he felt the way he did.

“Nothing makes sense anymore dude! She’s perfect, so beautiful and nice. So why do I feel so empty? Every time she says my name, it doesn’t sound right. I feel like I miss something that I once had. I thought that I could grow to love her. But it’s two years later and I still feel hollow.”

Kuroo just smiled sadly and said “You once loved Akaashi Keiji.”

It took convincing and photos. They even snuck into Akaashi’s apartment to show him all the pictures and even the ring.

The first picture Bokuto saw of them left him in awe.

“He looks so happy. That smile is so…so beautiful. I want to see it again dude. I want to see that smile.” Bokuto had said with a new determination in his eyes.

. . .

Bokuto was getting his divorced finalized when he was sitting in Kuroo’s apartment with the ring in his hand.

“What was my relationship with Akaashi like? Was I happy?”

"Your relationship with Akaashi was beautiful. He made you so happy bro." Kuroo said, looking away. "Akaashi looked at you as if you were the world to him and I think you still are. You loved each other more than life. I can’t really find the words to describe it but Akaashi only ever cried because of you. If I had to describe it then: You made him smile in way that made you fall forever."

. . .

Akaashi was surprised to see Bokuto standing in front of his apartment when he got back from work. It had been a while since they had talked, the pain of it all being too much for Akaashi to bear anymore.

“Bokuto-san? Can I help you with something?” Akaashi asked, his chest still hurting even years later. Bokuto took something out of his pocket and handed it to Akaashi.

All the air left Akaashi in that moment. In his hand was the picture from the night Bokuto proposed. It was one of the best moments of Akaashi’s life. He was smiling at Bokuto who had his forehead pressed against his, also smiling. The night sky was behind them.

“Kuroo told me about…us. What we had. I don’t remember any of it but when I’m with you” Bokuto took a breath. “It’s like coming home after all the years.”

. . .

Akaashi has cried 6 times in his so far in his life.

The sixth time was when Bokuto showed up at his door with a small smile and a possibility at forever. (There was a smile though on his face. It made Bokuto fall forever.)

. . .

So maybe some beautiful things are meant to die. But maybe, just maybe, some are made survive. And the ones that do are even more amazing than before.

And as Akaashi, with tears in his eyes, said yes a second time, Bokuto thought that something more amazing than the man in-front of him was going to be hard to find. He was glad he didn’t have to search any farther.

Bokuto smiled at the thought. He was home.

. . .

Kuroo stood as he watched the beautiful thing once dead become alive again. After all beautiful things were meant to be rare.

And as Kuroo stood there and watched his two friends smile at each other, he thought that maybe beautiful things could be a forgotten smile.

Or as he turned his head and looked over at the short man next him with a small smile on his face that maybe beautiful things were people that couldn’t be replaced.

“Hey Kenma?”

“Yes, Kuroo?”

“You’re something beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing.  
> I value criticism though!! Constructive though, give me good feedback please! Leave a comment below!


End file.
